


Saint Lucifer's Gift

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [645]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Series, Santa vs. Satan, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "And while Santa gives kids present that they want and ask for, Satan gives people gifts that make them see things differently, gifts that they don't even realize they need.  So tonight, we all have a present from Lucifer to usher us into the new year to come."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 1436  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: ["Dear Satan" prompt](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/154705415945/shatterpath-pretentious-git) on tumblr  
> Summary: "And while Santa gives kids present that they want and ask for, Satan gives people gifts that make them see things differently, gifts that they don't even realize they need. So tonight, we all have a present from Lucifer to usher us into the new year to come."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to be a silly crack!fic. Apparently my Damien muse decided to go more serious and legit with this one, so I let him do as he felt was right. As much as I love how this turned out with the whole enlightenment angle, part of me still wishes I could've had the crack!fic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When Damien first approaches James and Patrick, they laugh at his request. More specifically, James laughs uncomfortably, but tries to cover it, and Patrick offers a tight smile. It doesn't matter how much Damien tries to explain himself, they just don't warm up to the request.

Disheartened, but not ready to give up, Damien turns to Ann and Margot for help. He knows that Simone is still leery about all of this Antichrist business, a longstanding side effect of her death and resurrection through his blood and sacrifice, so getting her assistance will be trickier than he can manage at the moment. Margot is delighted by the idea, and lapses into inane chatter of how much she wishes she'd had this opportunity when she was younger.

Ann, however, sits down with Damien and begins to work out a plan of action. She understands Jacob's mistake that brought about the idea for Damien, and she understands the reticence of the other three adults they live with over it all. They spend a couple hours a night for a week in preparation. After that, Ann is the one to talk to James, Patrick, and Simone after Jacob and Margot are in bed. Damien merely sits quietly and nods along as she convinces the others to allow this to happen.

*****

Finally the night they've all been planning for arrives. Jacob has been on his best behavior all month, and is positively beside himself with anticipation. Dinner is a simple affair of selections of their favorite comfort foods. Damien himself nearly chokes when he watches Ann eschew her usual wine for one of the festive cans of Coke that he and Jacob have been carefully doling out all week. Once dinner is over with, everyone helps clean up. Ann and Patrick discuss the schedule for getting all of Christmas dinner cooked once more, just to be safe.

And then it's time for all seven members of the household to make their way into the foyer to look at the large tree for a moment with all of the gaily wrapped gifts beneath it. It took some debate to arrive at a gift opening plan that everyone could live with. Damien wheels Margot's chair closer to the tree, then dutifully picks up and hands out the single gift she chooses for everyone. They all head into the den, most taking their usual places as James makes sure _White Christmas_ is queued up to watch when presents have been opened. Jacob helps Damien move the coffee table, then they settle next to each other on the floor, facing the others. Jacob's grin grows larger when Simone joins them, making a little family circle. That's when Jacob notices the bag next to Ann's chair.

"What's in the bag, Miss Ann?"

"You'll see in a bit, my inquisitive boy," she says with a smile before turning to Margot. "All right, my friend, you chose the gifts, you choose the order they're opened in."

It takes no time for the gifts to be opened, going from youngest to oldest: Jacob gets a new game for his DS from his fathers; Simone gets a set of bath salts from Ann; Damien's gift from Jacob is a set of matching t-shirts with a picture of the two of them that says "Best Buds" on them; James receives coupons for a year's worth of massages from Simone; Patrick's gift is a cookbook filled with Margot's favorite recipes; Ann finds a bottle of V. Sattui Madeira from Damien for her collection; and Margot gets a framed drawing from Jacob of the whole household, including the hounds.

Once the gifts are all opened, Ann smiles and hands the bag to Damien. He takes a deep breath and meets everyone's gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

"So I want to start a new tradition for this family of ours, based on something that happened with Jacob's letter to Santa this year." He grins at the boy, who looks sheepish. "It's okay, buddy, it was an honest mistake."

"I know, Damien."

"But it made me realize that there's a good chance that a lot of other kids may have made the same mistake in writing Satan instead of Santa. Now we all know that Santa makes sure that all the kids get their gifts when they're good, but what if Satan could give gifts, too?" He watches Jacob's eyes get wider, and fights the urge to throw his head back in loud laughter.

"But wouldn't he give something mean to naughty kids?" Jacob asks softly.

"No, he wouldn't. You know why?" When Jacob shakes his head, Damien leans over and says, "He's like my dad kind of, and not everything you've heard about him is quite as bad as people tell it. Did you know his name is also Lucifer?"

"Really?"

Damien nods and straightens up again. "Yep. And while Santa gives kids present that they want and ask for, Satan gives people gifts that make them see things differently, gifts that they don't even realize they need. So tonight, we all have a present from Lucifer to usher us into the new year to come." He hands out the gifts to each person, then smiles. "We've all gone through some pretty crazy stuff this year and ended up a family. So this year's gifts reflect ways we can move forward as a family, regardless of the adversities headed our way."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea this year to open the gifts all at once, Damien?" Ann asks, voice husky with emotion at his explanation. "Given the specific intention behind them?"

Jacob looks back and forth between Ann and Damien. "Does Miss Ann know what the presents are?"

"Kind of," Damien replies, ruffling his hair. "And I think Ann's right."

For the next couple of minutes, the only sounds in the room are the tearing and crumpling of paper from boxes. They all open their boxes at the same time and pull out small three ring binders in their favorite colors with a photographic collage of their little family and some of the extended family that they've lost. Also in the boxes are thumb drives and coupons for the upscale print shop that Armitage Global uses for their printed materials.

"Okay, think I'm gonna let Ann take over now with the rest of the explanations here," Damien says with a respectful nod.

Ann takes a sip of her Coke, then clears her throat. "In light of the idea of gaining knowledge and being true to ourselves, each of you has a thumb drive with the templates for your personal journals. There are a handful of templates for journal pages and calendar pages, as well as lists and photographs to go into them. All you need to do is give me a list of what you want in your journals and I'll get them printed and inserted into your binders. Margot, you also have a voice recording program that will allow you to dictate what you want in your journal, and either Damien or I will get it transcribed and printed out for you. Jacob, my boy, your journal also has some art pages to include, kind of like those activity booklets you like to get."

A chorus of stunned words of thanks erupts as the others all look at the binders themselves.

"The pictures and colors of binders felt appropriate to you all," Damien says, picking up the explanation. "Each has a photo of all of us from Thanksgiving, as well as other photos we thought would be appropriate. If you don't like them, or want others, let us know. These are for you to create a safe place to record the next year of your life, as well as to document the new information that comes into your lives. You don't have to share a single word from them if you don't want to. I just-- Ann and I just want all of you to be the people we believe you to be. You're all my reminder that I am not only one thing with one purpose, and I need you to know that you're not either."

Simone leans over to hug him tightly, then goes to hug Ann. This sets off all of them to offering thanks and hugs to each other.

And then Margot pipes up with, "Can we watch _White Christmas_ now? I'm getting tired and it's a tradition to watch it."

That makes everyone laugh and move to return to their usual spots for movies, then Damien presses the button to start the DVD.


End file.
